


Freedom

by 9VaniaStein9



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky escapes kidnapping(?), Bucky gets captured, Bucky goes on missions, Bucky loses his metal arm, Bucky loses his metal arm again, Captured Bucky, Escape, Freedom, my tags are possibly confusing, or after Winter Soldier if Bucky went with Steve and was happy, set after Civil War if everything ended well and no one hates or is upset with another, sorry about my tags, the Avengers are fighting to get Bucky out, the Soldier is the Winter Soldier, the good soldier is Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9VaniaStein9/pseuds/9VaniaStein9
Summary: Bucky went on a mission, becoming captured, and now he's escaping. It's easy, but it's still important.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best fic.  
> Oh, and Bucky's missing his metal arm, because the goons blew it off. I know, I know.  
> Thanks for reading!

The minute the clock stopped counting down the seconds until twelve, and the power somehow went out, and the place was pitch black, and the air was thick with the stench of blood, sweat, and now fear from the men surrounding his form slouched low in the chair, his metal arm in another room, blasted to smithereens, and the second that the man who was taunting him sucked in a breath, the good soldier swallowed, took a deep breath to hesitantly allow the Winter Soldier to release the strength that would cause even more pain, and then broke through the chains, straps, and wires.  
The minute that he did, the guards pounced, the boss--the dictator--firing off orders like bullets, none of them aimed at his subjects--all of them expecting to get the jump on him, but as the red emergency lights came on, the Soldier came out to play, and he was ready.  
But the good soldier that fought with Captain America stops him, reins him in, and keeps the guards and the dictator who decided to use him as a slave alive, walking out of the room with all of them breathing peacefully in their unconscious state.  
Heavy boots tread on the floor silently, dark clothes blending in with the black walls that are covered in dirt, stains of blood on the floor.  
The good soldier followed the carnage the Soldier had left on his way to the room Bucky just left, now searching for the way to the front door, or even a back door.  
A door.  
It takes longer than he expected for some replacement guards to come, and it isn't like it was hard for him to take out the original, even with one arm, so this team was easier, and he snatches a map from the belt of one of them before he keeps walking.  
Finally, he reaches the door, breaks the locks, disengages the electronic ones, and opens the door where the rest of the Avengers are just finishing up the last of a fight between more guards.  
They take in the sight of him, bloody, once again with only one arm, and standing just outside of the doorway.  
There it is. Freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a blessed day!


End file.
